Remembrance
by Battle Maid
Summary: Prince Darien remembers the first time he and Princess Serena met.


## Remembrance

# I remember meeting you for the first time…

_ _

I had visited your home to mend relations between my world and yours.Who knew that what had begun as a mundane political trip would turn out to be the highest time of my life?

# I remember looking at you for the first time…

_ _

I had just finished talking to one of your mother's toughest and most biased advisors, and had been sunk in a mire of despair, knowing in my heart that Earth and the Moon will never be close ever again.I had come out of the Discussion Hall, starved for fresh air, so I decided to go to the balcony.

And there you were.

You stood there like an angel, clad in shimmering white, leaning on the railings, your face in one hand, cocked ever so slightly to one side.You were looking at my home, with such gentle dreaming on your face that my heart skipped a beat, and for a moment I was without breath, and the ache in my chest was so that I thought I might expire of wonder at that very moment.At that time, however, I did not mind to die; I had seen the limit of beauty in this cold universe by laying my eyes on you.

# I remember the way you looked at me…

_ _

And then, almost as if by magic, you gently turned your face and rested your lovely heaven-hued eyes on me.I was able to see your beautiful face in it's entirety now; shaped so fittingly like a heart, your features so perfect it was as if you had been crafted by a God of Beauty from the finest porcelain, and your mouth, so soft and inviting that I had to restrain myself very forcefully from accepting the unconscious invitation that had transpired between your mouth and mine.But it was not that your beauty outshone even the brightest star that caused my heart to ache so much that I wished death; no, it was your eyes, and what I saw in them.So full of…emotion, of all types of feeling, that I felt dizzy, as if I was falling, but there was no ground below to meet me.When I looked into your eyes, and saw the love you had for all things, and the sadness that you willingly shared with all things, I knew it was my destiny to be with you always; to always be falling through the depths of your eyes.

# I remember you speaking to me…

_ _

"Prince Darien, how goes the negotiations?"You had asked softly.

I remember wanting to close my eyes as you spoke, that I may better be able to capture your voice in my mind, so I could always replay your sweet, low voice whenever the hardships of life became too much for me.However, I didn't, and I had answered your question as honestly as I could, without upsetting you.I would have rather died than to have been the cause of a frown on your brow, or a tear in your eye.

"They go not smoothly, Your Highness, yet I believe there may still be a chance to mend the situation, before it is too late."

You saw through my guise, however, and sensed my despair and dread.You had looked away sadly, and I felt a stab of pain lance my heart at the thought of your eyes filled with tears.I impulsively took a step towards you, yet you spun around even as I was to lay a shaking hand on your shoulder, to try to comfort you as best as I could.

I had lowered my hand, yet still you were able to see my intent, as if you could read even the deepest recesses of my heart and soul with ease.And then magic happened, so beautiful and wonderful my whole being felt light with joy.

# I remember you smiling at me…

It had been a slow, shy smile, starting at your rosebud lips and spreading its radiance to your huge cerulean eyes.Your whole face shone with your inner light, and this time I did close my eyes, half afraid that your brilliance would render me sightless.I vowed to myself that I would never, ever forget how you looked at that moment; no matter how I suffered, or how I was tortured by life, I would always remember the image of you standing on that balcony, limned in the starlight, smiling at me gently, reminding me that the universe was filled with goodness after all.

"You are good, my Prince.I have faith that my mother will see what her advisors cannot."

I had smiled back at you, my joy at your loving words seeping into my features.It was then that the inescapable magic of that night struck again.I heard you gasp lightly at the sight of my smiling face, and saw something shift in your eyes; somehow, they softened even more than they were, and somehow, I saw that what had been an unconscious invitation from your mouth to mine had suddenly become deliberate.

You wanted me as much as I wanted you.

The realisation had left me spell-bound; how could a gentle, heavenly creature like you ever be interested in a simple, clay-born creature such as I?You had been born of pure light, and I had been of dust.You were an angel, and I was but a man.Yet I saw in your eyes the invitation, and the silent longing; a mirror of my exact feelings.I wanted so badly at that time to take you, and to dispel your longing, as well as mine.Yet I knew I could not, not yet, as the time was too soon.I would respect you, and keep you safe under my arm, and close to my heart.I will defend you; I won't make myself something that you needed defence from.

So I took a step back, and answered you deferentially."I pray your words come true, Your Highness."

It was then that I saw hurt in your face; you had thought that I had not wanted you, when my whole being burned to be close to you!And then I saw your innocent tears sparkling down your cheeks; tears of a shattered pride, and of a bruised heart.My actions became not my own as I saw your pain; impulsively, I had moved towards you, until I could feel the warmth of your body permeating into mine.I cupped your delicate chin in my hand, and had gently lifted your face to face mine.I saw your eyes were shut; yet still your tears seeped through them rebelliously, so I gently wiped them away.Your eyes fluttered open then, and I felt them question mine, to see if this was for real.My eyes answered yours in the affirmative, and your eyes swam with happiness.Overcome, I lifted your face closer to mine, as I bent down to you, and laid my mouth on yours.

# I remember the kiss…

_ _

You were hesitant at first, almost afraid, yet I told you without words that I would never harm you, and that I only wanted your happiness.You had responded then, letting your own sweetness free, allowing it to permeate through me and fill my heart.Never had I experienced such bliss as when we were there together on that balcony, your arms linked around my head, your fingers intertwined with my hair, softly pulling, the slight pain pleasantly mixing with the absolute warmth and sweetness of your kiss.I felt after a while that I would die; surely it is not allowed for a mortal to feel such a taste of heaven and live?

"There he is men…Oh!He's kissing the Princess!Get him men!Tear him apart for daring to lay a finger on our sacred Princess!"

You stiffened in my embrace, and that was actually the first warning of trouble that I was aware of.I had brushed off the shouting of the Captain of the Moonlight Guard as just a bad dream; just a cruel trick that my mind was playing on me, a punishment for feeling such utter delight as no man should.I broke from you, yet I held on to you; no one will keep us apart now.Yet I felt your soft hand brush mine, and I looked down to you.

Your eyes were filled with worry and love, and my heart soared when I realised that both the emotions you felt were exclusively for me.However, it was this time when I first saw your strength.

"You must go."You had said to me, even though I knew you wanted me to stay. 

I had reached down and had smoothed your hair, all golden and smooth as spun sunlight, away from your face as tenderly as I could.

"I will come back for you."I had told you firmly.You had shaken you head, saying it was too dangerous, but I had caught your face in my hands, and had compelled you to look at me.

"I will come for you at the Moonlight Ball.Wait for me, my sweet."You had finally nodded your head, and I made ready to depart.

"Wait Darien."You had commanded me, and like a well-trained servant, I had turned to you.You had reached into your small purse, and had produced a locket, made of pure gold and in the shape of a star.You handed it to me.

"Keep this to remember me," You had told me, your voice full of tears, "until we meet again."

I felt tears pricking the corners of my own eyes as I came back to you, and had enfolded you in a last embrace.Suddenly, one of the guards charged at us, his sword raised.I heard you scream, and acting on impulse, I flung one of my Rose Weapons at his hand, causing him to drop the sword and fall to his knees as the mild tranquilliser I had dipped my roses in took effect.I took the advantage that I had brought, and had disengaged myself from you, my love, before jumping over the balcony.

"Great Gods, he just killed himself!"I heard one of the guards exclaim from above.Yet I was not dead; just very sore from my fall.Painfully I picked myself up, and hobbled to a secret exit that I had heard about; a way to get out of the castle unnoticed.I found it, and to my relief, it really wasn't guarded. 

As I slunk from the castle, my hand went unconsciously to the locket you had given me.Deeming it safe, I opened the lid, and the most wonderful music wafted out, sounding like it was the personification of you in music.I smiled a little sadly, and snapped the lid shut again, drowning out the sweet music.I decided to make my way home, but not without making you a vow on the slight breeze of that beautiful evening.

_I promise to remember this night forever, and to remember you._

I smile into my mirror, as I adjust my cloak.I was ready, well almost ready; there was only one thing missing.Walking to my bed, I reached under it to pull out a small chest.Taking a key that I hung around my neck, I open it, and carefully, reverently, I take out the beautiful locket you gave me.I open the lid, and briefly listen to the music, feeling as if you were there with me.I put the treasure in my pocket, and smiled, remembering that night, the night that had brought us together.That night had been three months ago, which I had spent recovering from my fall and training to become a better fighter…as well as longing painfully for you.But all that would end, as tonight was the Moonlight Ball, and I would ask your mother for her blessing in marrying you.I know that I cannot live much longer without you, and I hope that you had believed me when I had made my vow, and that you had remembered me as I had remembered you.

Finally, I am ready with your gift in my pocket.I go now to journey to you, my sweet, and I have to say that I have never been more happy, or determined, about anything in my life.

~fin~

**End Notes:**Well, that's the end of my fist Sailor Moon fic!Hope you liked it!In case you didn't figure it out, this was set before the ball in which Queen Beryl destroyed the moon.The Moonlight Ball in my fic is actually that ill-fated ball.Also, I'm sorry if I got my facts wrong about anything, or if the characters were too OOC.I haven't watched Sailor Moon in about two years, and I've only watched up to Sailor Moon R.Thanks again for reading, and I'd really appreciate any feedback at all.Take care of yourselves!


End file.
